


Parent Teacher Night

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai Week, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Real Names, mommy and daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: A broad hand came to rest on his neck and he fell to silence, fingers just running through the hair at the back of his scalp. It was warm. It felt good. 
 
“Say it,” Kurogane murmured into the hush that fell between them. “Say my name.”





	

“Mr. Suwa!” 

 

Fai pulled away as much as he could but there was just nowhere left to go as he felt the edge of his desk hit the back of his hips. 

 

“That’s not my name. I know you know it.” 

 

“Sir, you-” 

 

But a broad hand came to rest on his neck and he fell to silence, fingers just running through the hair at the back of his scalp. It was warm. It felt good. 

 

“Say it,” Kurogane murmured into the hush that fell between them. “Say my name.” 

 

Fai swallowed. His eyes were wide, looking up at the man, but he managed a whisper. “Youou.” 

 

He smiled down at Fai, soft and happy in a way it made his heart ache. “See? Doesn’t that feel better?” The hand moved to his shoulder. A thumb pet at his throat. “No titles. We can just talk. Like people.” Kurogane leaned in closer, and Fai was frozen as he watched his mouth come so close. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

 

“Your son!” Fai finally managed to say. “Your son is my student. We can’t-” He finally tore his eyes away from his lips to look up pleadingly with big, blue eyes. “This is wrong.” 

 

It sounded like such a weak protest. 

 

But Kurogane pulled away anyway. Just enough that they both had a little breathing room. Somehow Fai didn’t look any happier, and Kurogane reached out slowly to take his hands. 

 

“Yuui…” As he pondered, their fingers laced together. He was the one initiating, but Fai followed so quickly. “I don’t- Yuui, I’ve never met someone who cares about Syoaran as much as you do.” 

 

Fai’s fingers clenched in his hands but he didn’t speak. 

 

“So if this is wrong,” Kuogane bent to lift him by the thighs, setting him on the desk. Fai gasped as his hand flailed back to steady himself, knocking an apple and his nameplate to the floor. He barely had time to process that before Kurogane was looming over him, barely a breath away. “Then I don’t care about being right.” 

 

Fai’s stomach clenched as the hands at the back of this thighs started moving up. His legs spread the slightest bit. 

 

“I’ve thought about this.” Kurogane spoke lowly, not meeting Fai’s eyes, but watching the rise and fall of his chest instead, as always underneath an endearingly mousy looking sweater vest. “I’ve thought about it long and hard. But if we can just be people for two seconds,” The hands continued up, thumbs slipping under the knit to rub gently at his hip bones through his shirt. “You care about us. We care about you. Does it need to be any more complicated? Suddenly, doesn’t everything feel so right?”  

 

“Youou…” Fai pushed up to meet him, then stopped short, one last barrier of doubt, waiting to be knocked down. 

 

“We were meant for this, Fai. I love you.” 

 

Kurogane leaned in to kiss him at last, but Fai pulled away, eyebrows raised. 

 

Kurogane just stared at him in confusion for a moment before-

 

“Oh, fuck!” 

 

Tomoyo’s voice called “Cut!” loud across the room and there was a low grumbling from the milling crew. 

 

Kurogane backed off of Fai with red cheeks and a determination not to look his costar in the eye. “Sorry,” he said quietly, then more loudly to the entire room. “Sorry!” 

 

While the rest of the crowd was not so charitable, Fai just laughed and spoke to him kindly. “It’s alright. I knocked some things off the desk. They couldn’t have used that take anyway.” 

 

They’d already shot the climatic kissing scene yesterday. It would have been an obvious continuity error when the apple suddenly reappeared by Fai’s cheek as Kurogane laid him down onto the desk. 


End file.
